edfandomcom-20200215-history
Peach Creek Jr. High
---- Peach Creek Jr. High is the only school in the Peach Creek area. All the kids who live in Peach Creek are enrolled in the School. General Peach Creek Jr. High is a typical school, with lockers, a cafeteria, classrooms, a library, bathrooms, a gym and a football field. It also features a boiler room (where the Kankers skip off school here; what happened to the janitor is unknown), a newsroom (where the infamous Bobby Blabby created ludicrous tabloid lies about the kids) and a Nurse's office (where Edd is the Nurse's assistant.) It also doubles as an elementary school. While it seems the elementary students use the same classrooms as the junior high students, the elementary students use cubbyholes instead of lockers. The school, however, does lack swimming pools, so the school must transport the children to and from the Peach Creek Community Pool. Students The usual cast of Kids is all we see usually, but the school seems to be too large to just be made for the usual kids. Medical records and classroom rosters with other students' names are to be found, as well as a surplus of lockers. You also see open books in the library and unfinished lunch trays in the cafeteria, implying that the kids are there at the school. We also hear other students in "Cool Hand Ed", hear an unidentified locker close in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and see a silhouetted group of Peach Creek students in "Tight End Ed". All of the characters we do see regularly (except for Sarah and Jimmy) are in 6th grade, according to Nazz and Eddy's report cards. Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|PCJH's Cheerleaders. Image:PCJH FootBall copy.jpg|The football uniform. Image:PCJH Mascot.jpg|The PCJH mascot. Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The silhouettes of other students at PCJH. Notable Students *Ed - the Peach Creek Cobblers mascot (a peach cobbler/pie) and former football player. *Edd - Nurse's assistant and Head Editor of the School Newspaper. Also once the Spelling Bee champion 7 years in a row (until Ed won purely by chance). He has also been known to do jobs for the Principal. Despite his fear of athletics he is also a football player. *Eddy - once made the school almost explode due to fact that his pictures were everywhere. Constantly gets grounded because of his antics at school. He is also a football player. *Sarah and Jimmy - younger students and cheerleaders. They go to a rarely seen elementary section of the school (only identifiable because they use cubbyholes instead of lockers). *Nazz - head cheerleader. *Kevin - P.E. teacher's assistant, hall monitor and football team captain. Very popular. Determined to get extra credit. Compliments teachers in order to get good grades. *The Kanker Sisters - usually skipping classes in the Boiler room, or waiting outside the principals office. They have also been known to jeer at their own Football team (until Ed the Peach Creek Cobbler came along.) *Rolf - seems to be the only one taking typewriting classes (which he despises). It also seems that he won the 6th grade science project competition. He is also a football player. *Jonny 2x4 - Not much is known about his acedemic life other than he is a Football Player. Cafeteria Menu Unlike what you would normally expect for school cafeteria food, Peach creek offer's a wide variety of meal's that the kid's have no problem downing. Such food includes... * Hot dogs (Whopper Weiner Wednesday) * Sausages * Turkey * Butterscotch Pudding (Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday) * Fruits and vegetables (Much to Rolf's Disdain) * Veggie Pizza * Sandwiches * French Fries * Soup * Mashed potatoes * Drumsticks * Gravy (Bottomless Gravy Day) * Juice * Cookies * Macaroni and Cheese * Blueberry Pie * Gruel * Gelatin (Jelly hearts for Valentine's Day) Damages Occurred to School *Photocopies of Eddy's bad school photo flooding the School. *Explosion in the Science lab. *Floor broken through thanks to Ed's Head *Peach Creek Community Pool saturated with gravy (not technically in school, but still on a school trip.) *Bus seats removed from bus (also not in the school, but on a school trip). *Gym/Locker room wall destroyed by Ed's head. *Cafeteria floor damaged by Ed's toxic lunch bag. *School fence destroyed (occurred before the series). **School fence destroyed again by Ed during the series. *Explosion in Home Economics. *Entire School falling in by a runaway Rolf (in a blowfish suit) *Newspapers damaged a wall due to the fact that the printing press was running to fast. *The cafeteria was destroyed during a school dance in May I Have this Ed?. Trivia *The first appearance of PCJH was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo yet the sign above the school states that it's named Peach Creek High, (this can be seen in the photo above) not Peach Creek Jr. High. Category:Peach Creek Category:Peach Creek Jr. High